Wolves, Feathers, and Ice Cream
by allonsy221b
Summary: Sam's life is spinning out of control. Just when it seems she'll never make it through this, she discovers that a certain Tech Nerd has a secret too. Together, they set out to find secrets of their past, but what'll happen when it's not what they expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como estas? That's all the Spanish I know. So, I'm doing the one deadly sin of Fan Fiction. I'm putting my story on hiatus. Not THIS story, my other one, which may I point out, not many people have been reviewing. I'll admit it is definetly one of the worse stories, but let's not talk about that story any more, let's talk about my BRAND NEW STORY!! I absolutely LOVE crossovers so here one is. Some background info: This takes place rigth after the first X-men movie, sorry if I get some of the facts wrong during this story, and PLEASE review with the correction. The iCarly gang is about fifteen in this. I'm putting this under Twilight/iCarly 1) Because it'll probably get more reviews, and 2) It does have alot of Twilight, just bear with me Twilight lovers through the X-men at the begining, it'll die down. Enough of my rambling, I promise not all of my A/N's will be this long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I hereby give all owning rights to Nickelodeon. I do not in any way own iCarly. :'(**

Wolves, Feathers, and Ice cream

Chapter 1: Dreaming of wheels

Sam was walking through a courtyard; she remembered it in the back of her mind, as if she'd been here years ago. Her cache shorts and black T-shirt seemed painstakingly out of place next to this expensive mansion trimmed with manicured bushes. Sam didn't mind. Who cared what these people thought? Especially if they were as rich and stuck up their mansion.

The big, big mansion. Sam wondered if they had a fridge, she could really do with some ham or fat cakes right now. Mmmm, pie. Yes, pie sounded good right now.

Wait.

Something wasn't right. The trees around the edge of the yard seemed to fade in and out, and her brain was more relaxed than usual, almost as if…Of course she was dreaming, why else would no one be chasing her with a badge or telling her to stop harassing Freddie?

So, what now? Unconsciously Sam had been walking toward the door. Just when her hand reached out for the doorknob, an old sounding voice stopped her.

"You must be Samantha."

Sam whirled around in anger. It was some ancient dude in a wheel chair! But she hated to be called Samantha.

"Who the hell are you? And it's Sam by the way." She practically snarled at him, that neutral hum in her brain now gone.

"My apologies, Miss Sam. I am Professor Xavier."

Oh, come on! It's her dream, why did teachers have to show up?

"_Just Sam_. Now where am I? I'm dreaming right?"

"I'm afraid not. You are, in fact, in a state of unconsciousness where I have entered your thought process while it is unguarded."

Okay, she was officially freaked out now.

"Answer the first question! Where am I?"

"You are standing on the grounds of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Here we teach people with extra abilities, like yourself, to master their powers."

Sam snorted. "You mean powers, like in comic books and stuff? You're kidding right?"

"Yes, like in comic books, and no, I'm not kidding. Surely you've heard about the mutant outbreak on the news?"

"Well yeah, but It's just some stupid government conspiracy to get us all scared to take a step out of place."

"Not all of the things you see on television are true though." Professor Shaver, or whatever, continued talking like I hadn't. "Most of us aren't dangerous, in fact we try to do as much good as possible. Some of the older ones of us, such as Cyclops and Storm, helped us saved the entire city of New York not to long ago."

Sam had stopped listening once he said those ridiculous things that were supposedly names. She laughed so hard she could barely breath.

"_Cyclops_? _Storm_? What are you? Wheels?" She busted out laughing at her own joke, not noticing how the Professor was looking at her oddly.

"Could you tell me your mothers full name?"

The question caught her so off guard she stopped laughing and stared at the Professor. Her mother's full name was Donna Puckett. Sam didn't know what her dad's name was because her mom was almost always to drunk to think straight.

The Professor suddenly looked sad. He smiled sympathetically at her. She raised her eyebrows asking him what the dealio was.

"We are running out of time so listen very carefully. You don't believe me. But my ability is mind reading. Let me prove it to you. With just these few minutes with you I have uncovered a few of your most precious secrets. Maybe not what I would consider precious but you would guard them with your life."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Oh, yeah?"

The Professor took a deep breath.

"Every year on your birthday you eat the cake that Spencer makes you in the morning so that he must bake you another. Your first kiss was with Freddie Benson. He is one of your best friends along with Carly Shay, whom you sometimes feel jealous of for getting all the attention from boys. Your mother is an alcoholic. You and her live outside of town in a house that you are so ashamed of that none of your friends have ever seen it except Carly, and you hate staying there."

Sam was frozen in shock and thought she might be for a very long time. The Professor started talking again.

"I hope this has convinced you, if only a bit, and good-bye, our time is up."

Her vision blurred into black and she felt herself drift off into a troubled sleep.

**So? How is it? PLEASE feel free to leave your thoughts in, yeah, you guessed it, A REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME!! So happy that ya'll are going to continue reading my story. I think this chapter tuned out pretty good, even though it horridly short. Ah, well, I'll only know your opinion if you REVIEW!! P.S.: For every review I get I will update faster. For a writer, constructive criticism is like candy. **

Wolves, Feathers, and Ice Cream

Chapter 2 – Remembering Sucks

Sam sprang up like toast, gasping. Three words just about covered it.

What.

The.

Hell.

That had to have been the weirdest dream she had ever had. Including that one where Ms. Briggs turned into quiche and started fighting these ninjas on top of the Worlds Fattest Priest's house.

Now that she thought about it, the quiche one was probably weirder.

Oh, well. Eat and forget. That was Sam's motto. So she pulled on some semi-clean clothes and ran downstairs for breakfast. Her mom hardly ever went out grocery shopping so all they had was eggs, fat cakes, and some spoiled milk. Then she saw it. Sitting in the back like some kind of god. COLD TURKEY!! She snatched it and started munching on it happily while grabbing her bag and running out the door. On her way out Sam mumbled a 'see ya', but didn't get a reply back from her mom. She didn't expect one either, she thought bitterly. Ah, she didn't want to think about it right now. She had to go to school and pretend like everything was perfectly normal when, in reality, it was far from it.

Because of that stupid, goddamn dream. The one that had confirmed her fears.

She never thought that she was completely normal. Not even a little bit. But until last month, she was at least normal enough to get by.

Until that night.

Whoa, that sounded pathetically dramatic.

Anyways, it was a Tuesday; and Sam had just come from Carly's house after finishing iCarly. It was raining and Sam could hear shouting coming from inside her house. Loud shouting. She tiptoed up the steps and put her ear to the door. She thought that this had better not be anything big, because she was freezing her ass off in the rain and just wanted to get to bed.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU!!"

"YOU NEVER TRUSTED ME, THAT'S THE _POINT_!!!"

"LIAR!!"

"BITCH!"

Sam drew in a breath. There was a long pause inside then she could hear her moms boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, Sam had never bothered too learn his name, start apologizing in a rush of words. Then nothing again. Just when Sam was about to open the door to see if they were still there, her mom spoke.

"Get the hell out of my house." She spoke evenly as if talking to a complete stranger, not a boyfriend who had cheated on her.

"Donna, look I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do?"

"Get out."

Sam heard footsteps and was too late in moving away from the door. The Ex pushed open the door, sending Sam sprawling out on the front porch. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished that no one could see her.

And so no one did.

Ex walked right past her and when Sam tried to comfort her mom inside, she didn't seem to be able to hear, see, or feel Sam. Sam started yelling in a frenzy, and even ran to her neighbors' house, barging through the door. The neighbors complained how the door needed to be fixed, because even a simple wind could open it. At the same time, Sam was shrieking in their faces. It didn't wear off until the next morning when her mom suddenly noticed her daughter screaming hoarsely in front of the T.V. Ms. Puckett yelled at her to stop the sudden screaming and go get dressed for school.

Sam shuddered at the memory. She had been scared to death that her wish had come true and no one would ever see her again, ever. Since then, the episodes had died down. Now it was only when she really wanted to be hidden. Like the other day when she was pouring out all the casserole surprise from the cafeteria out the window during first period and Briggs came in the room. Sam had frozen with the hulking pot halfway tilted out the window. But Briggs just took a piece of bread and left.

Sam had no idea what to do. She'd been in denial for months; she needed someone to talk to.

As Sam walked to school she could have sworn she saw a furry muzzle and big brown eyes in the nearby woods.

**If your smart, you'll take the hint in that last sentence there, and read very carefully in the next chapter, even though I pretty much just gave it away here. Aaaaaaaand, don't forget to: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
